Scarlett
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Scarlett O'Connor has a past of being abused by her drunken father. She's been in care to be separated from him. She lives with her foster family. Her now happy life is ruined now that she gets a letter from her father demanding her back and if not her life will be shattered once again. What will she do to stop it? What will the risk be?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who read my first fanfic Willow. This is Scarlett's story. I love Scarlett (is it right to love your own creation?) And I thought I should do her justice by writing her story. Didn't you wonder where Scarlett came from and what her back story was. It was only very brief in Willow. Heads up about Scarlett, she's Irish and she's got the heavy accent so I'll be writing her speech In the accent. (If that made any sense) **

**So shout out to **

**Cookie05**

**MidnightIndigoMist**

**For the nice reviews and to everyone else who reviewed my story thanks your amazing. So enjoy :) xx**

Chapter 1

Pimpin.

"What ya doin?" I ask as I pass Willow in the hallway carrying a paint can.

"Repainting my room, I thought orange was nice"

"Eww! Willow no! Go for purple... It's nicer"

"Really? Hmm... I suppose... It is a big room"

"Ooh and maybe silver... Where did you get the paint anyway?"

"There's loads of cans in the shed at the back of the garden.. Go look for a silver and help me paint this room... I've got to be at Elmtree at 5 tonight to see Liam"

I roll my eyes smiling. Her and Liam are the cutest couple. I wonder how they'll cope when we go to Spain in 3 weeks time for a week.

I quickly rush down the stairs.

"Hey Milly... You leaving?" I ask as I see Milly by the door.

"Yeah... I'll be back Friday afternoon, don't go into my room"

I roll my eyes and run out to the back of the house. Milly goes to boarding school. Her choice not Jay's. Jumping over the small table in the middle of the room I laugh.

"Pretty sure that's a new record!" I yell happily and put my hands in the air.

"Scarlett stop jumping over furniture!" Willow shouts from her room laughing.

Chuckling I open the pateo door and run up to the shed. I throw the door open. Its a dusty wooden shed with shelfs full of paint and tool boxes. I wonder if Jay's a handie man? I've been here nearly a year and I havnt seen him once pick up a hammer. I scan the paint cans. Orange, Purple, Blue, Indigo, Rose, Black.. I pick the black paint can. Its heavy enough. I keep looking threw the colours. Sky blue, yellow, cream, silver. I pick up the silver can. Its heavier than the black paint can.

"What's taking you so long?"

I jump at the voice coming from the doorway. I drop the paint cans. Luckily they don't open and spill everywhere.

"Jesus dere's a little thing bout warnin' someone before ya sneak up 'n scare em!"

She laughs.

"Sorry..." She bends down and picks up the black paint can.

"Your painting your room black?"

"I aint sayin nothin... Don't want ya stealin me ideas"

She rolls her eyes and carries it back into the house. I pick up the silver and follow her. Slowly this time. You can never tell when I could fall. I'm that clumsy.

I finally reach her room and put the silver by the door.

"Where'd all your stuff go? Did'ya get robbed or sometin'?"

"No... I moved all the stuff into Mar- I mean one of the spare rooms"

I nod. Marlinn's room. She's stoped calling the rooms Marlinn's room, or Megan or Rosie's room. It's like she wants to forget everything about her past. I don't really blame her. My pasts bad enough, my scars run deep, but not as deep as hers.

"So where'd ya put dah black paint?"

"Your room... I'd put a sheet or something on the floor so you don't get paint on everything"

"Yeah yeah..."

I stroll out of her room. Leaving her to paint in peace. I run down the stairs, missing a step and fall.

"Ahh!" I say and manage to fall down the last two steps.

"Scarlett!" Willow yells.

She runs down the stairs and sits down to where I'm lying with one foot in the stairway railing and the other on the steps.

"Scarlett?" She asks worried.

"So how come when I run down dah stairs I fall and when you do it you don't?"

I sit up. Willow smiles. This was kinda usual in the house. She still worried about me and the stairs even thought by now she should know that me and the stairs will never get along.

"Your alright then?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... See not even a stratch!" I say proudly.

She rolls her eyes.

"Stop running down the stairs dumbass"

"Alri' I'm sorry, I'll stop runnin down dah stairs"

"Promise?"

I smile "I'll try me best"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Wha? I can't say dah I won't fall down dah stairs again when we both know dah I will"

"Just be more careful" she says and walks back up the stairs.

I walk into the sitting room. I talk a little walk back and get ready to run and jump the table again.

"Don't even try it!" She calls from her room.

"Try wha?". I yell up at her pretending to be confused.

"Your not jumping the table again"

"Ahh jesus ya can get away with nothin in dah house"

I can hear her laughing in her room. I patt the table as I walk by. When I'm in the shed I keep looking for the right colour. A nice colour. Voliet.. Dark red... Red... Pale rose... Aha!

"Got ya!" I say as I hold the can of Scarlett paint above my head. "Ya thought ya could hide from me, dumbass can"

I quickly go inside and up to my room.

"Hey Scarlett... Help me with my room? I'll help you with yours?"

I groan. I do need someone to help me move around some stuff.

"Yeah I'm comin"

I walk into Willow's room.

"I thought we said purple?" I ask as I look at the deep blue.

"No... You said purple... I wanted orange, then I realised that I'd have a weird room... So I chose blue"

"Alri' its nice"

I pick up a brush and start with the skirting. Carefully going across the top and avoiding the white wood.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the revies. i have exams next week so some chapaters will be short. and i might not upload any next week due to these exams. to anybody doing exmas i feel your pain. i didnt study etheir. sorry in a rush so sorryu for mistakes and enjoy and review :) **

chapter 2

Paradise Lost.

"Scarlett!"

That's the tenth time that man has called me this morning.

"Wha?" I yell.

"Get up! You've school!"

I groan. Since me and Willow came to live with Jay where two hours away from our old school. We go to the school in the village now. We don't have to wear a uniform so its not so bad. I quickly change into skinny black jeans, purple plaid and a black shirt underneath that says PIMPIN in white letters. I quickly slip on my purple vans with black checkered pattern on them.

I slip out and go into the bathroom. I wash my face and put on some make up. I pull my brush threw my scarlett hair. God my outfit clashes with my hair. The things I do for my name is unbelievable.

"Hey hurry! The bus will be here in 10 minutes!" Willow says as she bangs on the door.

"Jesus give me a minute!"

"He might but the bus driver won't"

I laugh. She can be so funny when she wants to. She's happier now with Jay, Milly and me. It's like she's finally home.

I quickly rush out of the bathroom and into my room and grab my black school bag. I rush down the stairs. I make it to the last step. I stroll into the kitchen.

"Mornin peeps"

"Scarlett.. You didn't fall down the stairs!"

"Oh haha Jay your so funny I nearly wet meself laughin" I say rolling my eyes and picking up a piece of toast.

"Its a christmas mircale"

"Its May Jay"

"Ha May Jay"

I roll my eyes.

"Just drink your coffee"

"What are you two fighting about?" Willow asks walking into the room.

"Did you know that Scarlett didn't fall down the stairs this morning?"

"Yeah... Ooh.." She says smiling. Suddenly understanding.

"Whatever..."

I walk out of the room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hey Jay you never got the post" Willow yells.

"Can you get it? I'm kinda in the middle of something"

"On what? Choking on your coffee?"

I start laughing as I wipe some tooth paste off my mouth. Hah she's getting to be more like me everyday.

I walk out of the bathroom and throw my bag that I dumped by the bathroom door, on my back.

"Willow... the bus will be there in 2 minutes come on!" I yell.

Willow walks out of the kitchen.

"Come on.." She says.

Her face is pale and she has fear in her eyes. I don't have time to ask what's going on before she pulls me out the door. The bus beeps at us to get a move on to the bus.

"Girls I'm not waiting for you two every morning!" Says our bus driver Johnny angryily.

"Sorry Johnny... Won't happen again"

We dump our bags in the bag rack and sit in the middle of the bus, behind Ava listen to her ipod. Ava's a nice girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a nice smile and good vibe but in the mornings on the bus, she likes to sit and listen to her music and not talk. She's different when we get on the bus to go home but she's always like this in the morning.

"What's wrong Willow?" I whisper, not wanting anybody on the bus to hear me.

She quickly fumbles in her jeans pocket. She pulls out an envalope. She hands it to me.

"This came for you this morning..."

"And? What's a letter got to do with ya bein scared?"

Who'd send me a letter? Who'd want to talk to me? Ma wasn't gettin any better in the rehab clinic. I stopped visting after I the fire at burny wood. The doctors told me it was only a matter of time before she would leave the clinic but did I really want to go back to her? I mean she watched the horrors of my life take place and did nothing to stop it. Sure she got the same as I did but at least I wasn't popping pills in the bathroom whenever Da wasn't home. At least I tried to get our lifes back to normal.

"I'll read it later" I say and stuff it in my sock.

Willow raises her eyes at my hidy hole.

"You put your money in your..?"

"School bag... I learned my lesson last time..."

I laugh at the memory of me trying to give the shop keeper the money from my sock. The look on her face was priceless.

Willow's smiling and shaking her head. I bet she's thinking of the shop keepers face.

"So again dah letter... Wha's got ya all wound up bout it? I mean it's only a letter"

"Did you say your Da's name was Nathan O'Connor?"

"Yeah?"

I don't like where this is going.

"Nathan O'Connor was on the return address"

**Cliffhanger time! Sorry folks but I'm up late writing this and I need some sleep. Hope its alright so far and nobody's falling asleep yet. Don't worry... Hopefully it'll get better :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Haa sorry for the cliffhanger... I thought it was time for one because this chapter and the next where kinda boring to write... Plus my study so here's chapter 3. The next chapters should be back to normal soon. I prop might not upload a chapter tomorrow because I'll be all day in the doctors. :)

Chapter 3

Levitate

"Da stop!" I scream as he knifes her.

She gasps in shock and pain. She leans up agaisnt the wall. She slides down. There's blood on the wall. He looks at me. As if he's seeing me for the first time.

"You! If I didn't have an extra mouth to feed then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

He walks toward me. Blood dripping from his knife.

"No! Scarlett run!"

Gulping I run. Run up to the closet in the hallway on the landing where I hid nearly every night until Ma came and found me. Sometimes it would be Da and I would get beaten. But usually when Da came to beat me he was drunk. He wouldn't remember if he was sober. And he looked pretty sober when he knifed Ma. I steady my breathing, hoping he'll never find me. His footsteps are load as he races up the stairs to find me. They keeping going.. Past the closet. His footsteps fade into a room. I want to breath a sigh of relief that he hasn't found me yet, but I'm not safe yet. After Da lost his job I never was.

Then footsteps again. They stop, right outside the closet. Now I know how it feels to be in a horror movie. The doors are flung open. I gulp and say nothing. Just stare into the eyes of a souless monster glaring down at me. He had my Da's green eyes, skin tone and height. Even his brown hair. But he's not my Da anymore. He reaches in and grabs my wrists.

"No!" I scream.

"SCARLETT!"

I open my eyes, waking up with tears in my eyes, a cold sweat and my scars burning. Jay's sitting beside me. Holding my arms to my side. His black hair even messier than usual. He's wearing a grey top with blue stripped pj bottoms.

"Are you alright?"

I can't breathe.

"Scarlett" Willow yells and rushes toward me from the doorway.

She sits beside me and starts stroking her hand threw my hair. Its oddly calming. I start breathing and slowly I relax.

"How..?" Jay asks Willow.

"Ma used to..." She whispers.

Her worried eyes still on me.

"I got this Jay"

He nods and gets off the bed. He walks out the room muttering "that damn letter"

Willow climbs up on the bed and gets into the bed beside me. She holds me tight and hums a light tune. It doesn't take me long to realise its Hollywood Undead's song Levitate.

"What did you dream about Scar?" She asks when she stops.

"Nothin" I whisper.

"Nothing doesn't scare you sensless, that your crying, screaming and kicking in your sleep"

I sigh.

"It... It was just a nightmare... A horrible nightmare"

Their's a small silence. She strokes my hair and starts humming again. Properbly thinking of what to say.

"You know that if you talk about it... It's a lot easier to deal with"

I scoff. How could my nightmares or flashes of what I've been threw ever be easier to deal with?

"Was it about your Da?" She asks quietly as she stops humming in the middle of the song.

I don't answer her. She must be catching on.

"Scarlett you need to turn your back on the painfull memories..."

"Like you did?" I ask angrly.

How dare she come interfering in my life. Who does she think she is? Sure she can't talk about leaving painful memories behind. She didn't for ten years! And she has the cheek to say that to me.

"You havnt been through what I've been through Scarlett, you have no idea how hard it was! Where you beat, starved or watch your family die before your eyes in a small attic?" Her tone scaring me.

She gets up and out of the bed and stands infront of me. Her electric blue eyes cold with an angry fire blazing behind them.

"Did you Scarlett? Did you suddenly have everything and have it taken from you? By someone who should have cared? By someone that was meant to look after you? To love you? Well?" She yells.

Her eyes flaming and filling with angry tears. I just stare at her. Her anger not surprising me. I've seen enough people with bad tempers. I shake my head. She stomps out of my room and down the hall.

"Out of my way!" She suddenly yells.

A door slams shut and theirs feet on the wooden hallway floor. The feet stop outside my door. He leans agaisnt the door frame and folds his arms. He sighs.

"She was only half right" I whisper before wrapping myself in the covers.

I close my eyes and feel the sharp prick of tears.

"She's not angry with you Scar... She's angry with herself... She thinks she could have helped them... She's angry at Grandma..."

"I know Jay" I say.

There's a silence before he suddenly breaks it.

"Goodnight Scar... Try not to think of it"

"It's hard nah tah... Buh night Jay"

He walks in and gives me an awkward patt and walks out again. Poor guy. He doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle. I yawn and go back to sleep. Praying to god that I don't have to see my fathers face again. Once was enough for one night.


	4. A Note For All That Read The Story

**Heya Guys,**

**Sorry this isn't really part of the story. **

**I'm adding a new character. **

**If you want to PM me a character that**

**would be awesome.**

**I thought it would be cool for you to **

**add a charater.**

**I have the plot and stuff ready I just **

**need to add a character. **

**I need a new character the day after I**

**post this. **

**The character will have to start at**

**Elmtree. **

**Here's what you'll need to PM me**

**with.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Description: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Her story:**

**Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [ ] With:**

**Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [ ] No? [ ] With:**

**Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [] **

**Fear: **

**Wears: **

**PM this back to me by the 25th of May. Thanks :) **

I'd be real greatful and cause I'm bored stuck at home with an eye infection 


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing as I'm in town with good internet and I know when I get home I'll be back to standing in a field in the rain 2 connect with the internet (don't ask.. I don't understand it ethier.. Something to do with me not having a land line) and really bored waiting to get eye drops for my eye infection. (With eye dye stuff leaking from my eye... I'm like a leaky highlighter) I might as well upload another couple of chapters. Enjoy and R&R. You'll meet the new character when its picked in chapter 6. **

Chapter 4

Glory.

"Jay pass the butter?" Willow asks Jay at the table.

He reaches over and passes the butter that was sitting beside me.

"Jay pass dah milk?" I ask nodding towards the milk beside Willow.

"Right that's it" he says standing up from the table.

The chair he was sitting on moves back with a nasty sound.

"When are you going to talk to each other again? I'm sick of doing this and doing that... Talk to each other! Make up with one another"

There's silence in the room. I look at Milly sitting beside Willow.

"Milly could ya..."

"Milly don't you dare pass that milk"

Milly looks at me and then to Willow and then to Jay.

"I'm only home five minutes and I already want to go back to boarding school"

"Willow's fault" I say in a sing song.

"Scarlett!" Jay says scowling.

"At least I can let go"

"Willow!"

I scoff.

"Yeah... 10 years wasn't it?" I say slyly.

She scowls angrly at me.

"Scarlett!"

"Ah shut up Jay"

"Don't tell my brother to shut up" barks Willow.

"Dont preach wha ya can't practise"

"Ooh... Burn!" Milly says smiling.

"At least I can read"

Everyone's silent until Milly speaks up.

"Scarlett you can't read?"

"Or spell" says Willow sitting back in her chair smiling.

My face flushes. She didn't need to tell Milly aand Jay that. It's bad enough everyone at school knows.

" 'Least I don't act like Elektra..." I say before picking up the toast and flinging it at her.

She looks at me in shock. She blinks a couple of times before grabbing a handful of cornflakes from her bowl and throws them at me. They spatter my face. Growling I chuck a plate of scrambled egg at her.

"Ew I hate scrambled egg!"

"Tough"

She grabs her cup of tea and manages to spill it over my head.

Thank god its cold.

We got grab the butter and the sauages but Jay grabs our arms.

"Stop!"

He's never used such a harsh tone with us.

"Get yourselfs cleaned up!"

Grummbling angryly we both move from out of our places at the table and head to the same bathroom. Ignoring each other until we both look in the mirror. Willow's hair is streaked with scrambled egg, toast crums and jam from on of the pieces of toast. I start laughing uncontroblely at her.

"Oh your laughing at me? Have you not looked at yourself?" Willow asks smiling.

I take another look at me with my sausages and cornflakes stuck to my tshirt and hair.

"Ahh jesas... I'm dah cornflake monster!... RAR!"

I start throwing my arms around the air and laugh. Willow laughs too.

"What age are you 4? God ha stop it! Hah"

I smile happily and start picking sausages out of my hair.

"I'm sorry Willow..." I start before she cuts me off.

"No.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so mad... Its just my past is toutchy with me... I wasn't angry at you..."

"I know... Its alright... I'm sorry for well... I'm just sorry"

She smiles and holds out her arms.

"Friends?" She asks.

I smile and hug her hard.

"Till dah day we die"

"Yeah... I got to get away from you... You smell"

"And who's fault is dah?"

She laughs.

"You started it first but any how... You get a shower, I'll get you some clean clothes"

"Thanks"

She leaves the bathroom. I keep picking bits of breakfast out of my hair. She comes back 10 minutes later with jeans and a green betty boo top along with essentials.

"Sound" I say smiling as I take the clothes.

She closes the door behind herself. Quickly I get a shower and dry myself. Throwing on the clothes I clean the soaking bathroom floor.

I throw the wet towel in the sink and head out.

I go up to my room to dry my hair. I can't find it.

"Oh yeah I put it up there" I say to myself while looking at the top of my closet.

I reach up and feel around for it. I feel something like paper. I pull it down. My breathing stops. Its the letter. The letter that I couldn't bring myself to open. I sit down beside the radiator. The warmth does nothing to stop the shivers running down my back. With shaking fingers I open the letter. The cream paper smoothe. I unfold the letter and take a deep breathe. I can't believe I'm going to open a letter that my Da sent me. I thought he'd be gone for good. I slowly read it. Remembering his cold voice in my head.

"Dear Scarlett,

Remeber me? It's Daddy.

I just got a call from your Mothers rehab clinic.

Your Mother has overdosed and died on the 14th May. I'm telling you this because that means that you are now to come live with me.

I know that you live with some rich man and his sister and daughter.

You will follow my instructions on the 19th of May.

Your coming and living with me. I want you to pack your bags, don't tell them where your going and why. You leave the house when there all asleep. You will meet me at the old train station in London. You come alone.

I'm watching you Scarlett and I'll know if you bring someone with you. If you don't come alone then I'll kill the rich man and his sister and daughter.

And don't think you can runaway from me

I'll make sure they pay dearly for that mistake.

Love Daddy."

I shake my head. This carnt be right! I was told he'd never be aload near me again. He's dead to me. And Ma overdosed? Why wasn't I told that? I put my head in my hands. Its only then do I realise I've been holding my breath. My heart racing I breathe in heavy lungful's of air. That's today's date.

I feel sick. What do I do? What do I do? I yell in my head.

The answers obvious. I have to go tonight. I have to go to my Da. Its the only way that Willow, Jay and Milly will be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Heheh bet ya none of ya thought of that little twist.

Chapter 5

Le Duex

I'm still clutching the letter when Willow walks in with no traces of breakfast in her hair. She's changed her clothes too. Now she's wearing a light blue top with Young Wild And Free written on it with black letters and black shorts.

"Hey Jay's bring me to go to Elmtree. What to come... There gettin a newbie today... Hey Scarlett are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" I say scrunching the letter into a ball and firing it into the bin near my desk.

"You sure? Your really pale and look like you've seen a ghost"

"Yeah I'm fine... Just I was..." I try thinking up a distraction. "Thinking about Frank... He wants to go back out again but I said no" it was a simple lie.

Hopefully she won't say anything about it to Frank.

"Oh... Do you not want to go then?"

"No, I'll go, your going to want to be with Liam, Tee can finish teaching me how to knit properly" I joke but really don't feel up to making any.

She smiles but even I can tell its false.

"Just try and remember to knit me a hole for my head"

I smile weakily at the memory of Willow trying on the jumper I knitted her. It would have been fine but I forgot the hole for her head to go threw. We both walk down the stairs to where Jay is standing with the keys in his hands.

"Milly not coming with us?"

"No... She wants to stay home and study... My little brain box" he says smiling proudly.

"No!" I say in alarm.

What if Da came and took her when were gone? It'd be all my fault.

They both look at me with concern and shock.

"I mean.. Shouldn't she come and meet the newbie... Eh make a new friend?"

Willow and Jay both give each other a look. A look I like to call the Carroll look because whenever there trying to understand something or figure something out or even give out to someone they give a certain look.

"Yeah... Hey Mills come with us... It'll be fun"

"I've exams"

"Ahh come on Mills..." I plea.

We hear her sighing in the den.

"Alright"

She comes out of the den and follows us out to the car. I look around at the trees and bushes, stupidly thinking he could be behind one. I used to feel so safe here now I'm wondering when I'll ever be safe again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who put threw a character. **

**It was really hard choosing one! **

**I liked them all and I could even see them walking into Elmtree and everything but sad to say some characters that I loved to put threw wouldn't have been able to fit the plot of the story. **

**The main reason why I had such a hard time deciding on a character was because most were too young or too mary sue (not that they weren't any good!) **

**Thanks so much for putting them in. It really made my week. **

**LozziepopBabyXxX I would love to see Kloë Harding in a Tracy Beaker fanfic! It would be a better story than this :) **

**I decided to go with a character that a girl that's just after deleting her fanfiction account named Nicki created. **

**Enjoy Cary Doe.**

**Name: Cary Doe**

**Age: 14**

**Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, sticky out teeth, pale skin, 4ft 9.**

**Birthday: 23rd May **

**Stereotype: FireCracker.**

**History: killed both his parents in an acciedntal fire when he was 5. Been in care ever since. Never been fostered because of this. His father was a phyiciatrist and his mother was a forenstic scienist. **

**Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [ /]**

**Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [ /] No? [] With: electra.**

**Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [/]**

**Likes: Fireworks, blowing things up, watching tv, reading, acting, adventures, playing the drums.**

**Dislikes: meat, birds, sims 3, video games, lazy people, people using the word YOLO. **

**Fear: that he'll never get adopted or fostered. **

**Wears: usually jeans or black jeans, black, blue, green shirts, red hoodie, black sneakers. **

**Personality: Cary is a lovely boy. He's kind and gets along with everyone but electra. He loves exploding things. He has a weird obsestion with fire. He's sensative to people's feelings. **

**He tries to get along with everyone but once he's stops trying he doesn't start trying anytime soon. **

Chapter 6

Tendencies.

"Hi guys" Tee says excitedly as we enter the den in Elmtree.

Everyone looks up at us and smiles. Even Elektra.

"Hey guys" Willow says while walking towards Liam.

He smiles and hugs her hard. You'd swear they hadn't seen each other in weeks let allow days. They both sit down on the couch. Tee runs up to me and hugs me tight.

"Well lads... How're Tee" I say smiling but not really meaning it.

"Hiya"

"Ooh this is Cary" says Karmen batting her eyelashes at the blonde guy that walked into the room.

He raises his eyes when he see's Willow and me.

"Cary this is Willow and Scarlett.. They used to live with us at Elmtree"

"Well I didn't get too..." I say awkwardly.

"And I never lived here..." Milly says.

"Why?" Cary asks, his blue eyes burning with the question.

"Ehh... Hospail..." I say sensing all the worried glances I was getting.

"And I live with my Dad"

Electra smiles and winks at Cary.

"So Cary, you play pool?"

He shrugs.

"Alittle..."

"Want to play?"

He smirks.

"Your alri', I don't want to beat a girl"

Tyler suddenly yells oooh!

"Tyler, shut your mouth child... I'd like tah keep me hearin!"

Tyler laughs.

"I'd like tah keep me hearin... Jesas... Ireland" he says laughing trying to immatate my accent.

"Say wha ya want child buh at least I don't look like I've been playin with dah electrics"

"At least I can spell"

"Ahh here! Can we go one day without every single person bringin' dah up?"

"No..." Tyler says.

"Tyler do I have tah lock ya in the toy cupboard?"

"You wouldn't"

"We'll see"

"You don't have the bottle"

"At least I have the anti frizz!" I say and patt my hair.

Everyone's smiling and laughing at that.

Mike comes in and asks for Cary. They both leave and I hear the front door open. Tee suddenly both tug on Milly's hands.

"Want to listen to my new cd Milly?"

She smiles down at Tee.

"Yeah of coarse"

Running the two of them go into Tee's room.

"Hey Scarlett wanna play some footie?" Frank asks.

"No your grand... I'll go check up on dah girls"

I sprint out of the room and run straight into Cary and Mike carrying suitcases.

"Hello Scarlett... Would you help Cary with his things"

"Alri' "

Mike hands me a suitcase and walks back to the office. Me and Cary walk up to the spare room. I know where it is because I helped Willow clean it once or twice. It used to be Willow's room.

"You can paint the room whatever colour you want... You've a dresser, desk, bed..."

I put the suitcase on the bed.

"If you want to design it in anyway just tell Mike, Gina or Tracy and they'll help you"

He looks around the room and then at me. His blue eyes peircing.

"Are you usually this stressed?"

"No... Why?"

Could he sense something? Was I not as good at keeping my feelings locked up? Didn't Willow tell me that when we first met?

"I sensative to people's feelings... Your eyes are a dead give away..."

"What do they tell you?"

"There not saying anything there screaming. And the way your holding yourself, your kinda hunched up"

I strech out abit and realise that was what I was doing.

"See" he says smiling at me. "Your taller than me now"

I nod in agreement. He's 4ft 9 and I'm 5ft 2.

"But how do you know that I might just stand that way?"

"If you did then you'd have a lot of stress on your shoulders. Thought it could be a habbit if you were stressed before"

Try being in a closet for 6 hours nearly everyday until you were hospitalised and brought to care.

"There's something wrong"

"Nothin wrong... I'm fine" I say defending myself.

I don't need someone else interfering with my life.

"Okay..." He says trailing off.

"I'll leave you to unpack" I say walking out of the room.

"Your worried" he says before I close the door.

Leaning agaisnt the wall I take a deep breath.

How did he pick up on my stress and worry and nobody else did? It doesn't make any sense! But then again has anything really made sense in my life? I didn't really understand why Da beat me... Was it because he was drunk and angry and I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or did he really hate me?

**Sorry I know its really bad. It should get better thought.**


	8. Chapter 7 Getting Ready

**Sorry for the lack of chapters in the past few days. My exams started yesrurday so this will be the last day until Friday. And then on Sunday there's going to be a gap too. A gap for 3 whole weeks. I'm going to gaelteacht so I won't be albe to upload so don't worry and don't lose interest, if there's good internet connection I'll try to upload but I get my phone taken off me until 7 to 9. **

**This might be short and bad and maybe have a little bit of geography (hopefully not, I'm studying it, geography exam 2day) **

Chapter 7

The Natives.

"Hey you ready?" Willow asks while walking into Harry's room.

I sit up from colouring girraffes with Harry.

"Yeah... We'll draw more next time Harry and I'll remember to bring the big book on African animals"

He smiles happily at me before contining colouring a giraffe.

I patt his hand and walk out with Willow.

"Guess who's coming home with us?"

"Just don't shift infront of me, Milly or Jay and you'll be fine"

She laughs.

"No Liam isn't coming over... Cary is!"

"What? Why? How?"

"Hah your face!" She says laughing.

"Willow!" I whine.

I hate it when she doesn't get to the point. Only I can do that.

"Well... He's giving Milly a drumming lesson"

"So she finally found a teacher?"

Milly's been begging Jay for months to get her a drum kit pretending that she can play the drums. She can't. The only thing she can play is noise. She's been trying to teach herself but she's failing.

Me and Willow walk out of Elmtree and into the car.

"See ya Scarlett" Rick says walking by us and into the house.

"Yeah... Bye"

We get into the car.

"Ooh... Sorry" I say as I bump into Cary sitting in the middle of the car seat.

"It's okay"

He smiles. This is going to be a long way home.

I look out the window the whole way home. Milly, Jay and Willow talk most of the time. Cary talks but very little. My minds full of plans. If I wait for them all to fall asleep tonight will I really leave? Maybe I should just call the gards? **(That's what Irish people call Policemen)** what will Da do to me once he has me? Hold me for a ransome? Kill me?

I don't even realise where home until Cary tugs my shoulder. I quickly make it up to my room.

"Your in a rush Scarlett" Jay comments as I rush up the stairs.

"Just want tah get as far away from Milly bangin' on dem drums" I lie still running up the stairs.

I don't look at him. I'm afraid he'll see that I'm lying. Or see that I'm stressed like Cary said.

I close the door of my room and turn the lock. Since we've been painting our rooms and I'm able to get around with out the wheelchair I moved upstairs into Rosy's room. I lock at my watch. 12:13 pm.

Load banging can be heard from downstairs as Milly and Cary start their lesson.

I take out my suitcase from my bed. I stare at it wondering if I should take it. No. I put it back under my bed and sit down on the floor beside the bed. I need it to look like I'm running away. I should leave a note saying not to come looking for me. But what if Da is going to kill me? Shouldn't I at least tell them where to find my body? Closing my eyes I decide on it. I stand up and grab my school bag sitting beside the door. I empty out all my school books, pens, maths sets, papers, notes on my bed. Taking out my suitcase again I dump all of it in there and zip it up. Grabbing a pair of jeans I stuff them in the bottom of the bag. I grab a clean tshirt from my drawer along with other things. I pack my phone and my ipod.

I sit on my bed. Unsure of what to really do. I pick up a pen and a pad of paper that was sitting on my bedside locker. I might as well start my 'running away' letter.

"Lads,

I'm going.

I don't fit in here.

I'm going to go away forever.

I'm going to fine.

Don't try and find me.

Maybe we'll see each other in the future?"

I whince as I write that. There's a fifty percent chance that I'm going to die tonight. Should I really write that?

Sighing I continue with the letter.

"I'll be safe.

I know my way around,

I just need to be alone.

Thanks so much for your love and support.

This last year has been the happiest of my life.

Love Scarlett xox"

That should be fine. I fold up the letter. I write Willow, Jay and Milly on the front. I put It in my shorts back pocket.

"Hey Scarlett?" Someone asks behind my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

I unlock the door and open it a jar. I walk back to my bed and sit down. My eyes glued to the bin containing Da's letter.

Cary walks in and shuts the door quietly behind him.

"Shouldn't ya be helpin Milly?"

"I've left her with some practise beats..."

I nod. I never look up from the bin.

"Do you want to talk about it Scarlett?"

"Bout wha?"

"Whatever is causing you to act all weird"

"I'm fine, how would ya know if I was actin weird? For all ya know I could act dis way twenty four seven"

"But you don't"

I shrug.

"Scarlett! Come here!" Yells Willow downstairs.

"Look Cary, I'll talk tah ya later" I say opening my door and walking out.

**Cary Pov:**

"Look Cary, I'll talk tah ya later" she says while opening the door and walking out.

I shake my head. Sometimes wrong here. Rick told me she was great fun, always laughing. But today she's nethier of these things. She's got something weighting her down. Somethings stressing her out. I look at the bin. She was staring at that all the time we were talking. And she had the door locked.

Quietly I sneek over to it. There's only a crumbled piece of paper in it. I hate to pry but somethings wrong here. Something bad can only come from this. I take it out of the bin and uncrumble it.

"Dear Scarlett,

Remeber me? It's Daddy.

I just got a call from your Mothers rehab clinic.

Your Mother has overdosed and died on the 14th May. I'm telling you this because that means that you are now to come live with me.

I know that you live with some rich man and his sister and daughter.

You will follow my instructions on the 19th of May.

Your coming and living with me. I want you to pack your bags, don't tell them where your going and why. You leave the house when there all asleep. You will meet me at the old train station in London. You come alone.

I'm watching you Scarlett and I'll know if you bring someone with you. If you don't come alone then I'll kill the rich man and his sister and daughter.

And don't think you can runaway from me

I'll make sure they pay dearly for that mistake.

Love Daddy."

I knew something bad can only come of this. My eyes linger to her bed. Her school bag is open. I only see a shirt and her phone.

She's really going. The stupid girl was going to go. There's only one way to stop her. I'm going to help to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been so long. Hopefully nobody hates me. Heres the next two chapaters until next Wednesday. **

Chapter 8  
Scava.

Cary Pov:

"Thanks for teaching Milly those beats today Cary. Will you come back next saturday and do it again?" Jay asks me as he drives me back to Elmtree.

"Sure... Uh Jason, did you notice how stressed Scarlett was today?"

"She was stressed? I didn't notice"

"She was, she didn't tell me when I went up to her room and ask"

Jason nods, his eyes to the road.

"I'll ask her about it later"

"When she didn't tell me I kinda found a letter from her Dad"

"You were snopping?"

"Only because I was worried"

"Okay so what about the letter? What has it to do with Scarlett being worried?"

"Well it was from her dad. It said for her to meet up with him. He didn't sound like a very nice person"

"No.. He isn't"

"She's planning something"

"On what? Going to see him?"

"Maybe"

"Cary, I know your Dad worked with people like Scarlett and you properly feel like you already know Scarlett but I know she wouldn't be so stupid and plan and doing something like that"

I nod in agreement. He knew her better than I did. Jason parks outside Elmtree. Mike walks out with a smile on his face.

"I'll pick you up on saturday and don't worry too much about Scarlett, I'll handle it"

I jump out of the car and hold the car door.

"Alright and thanks"

Jason smiles. I shut the door and walk into Elmtree, avoiding Mikes smile and ignoring his questions.

Jason Pov:

Sighing I look down at the phone number in my hand.

"Annie Danvers. Socail worker."

Annie is Scarlett's socail worker. She has to know what Cary told me. She said that Nathan wasn't allowed to connact Scarlett and that I should call the police if he did.  
I type in the numbers on the card onto my phone. The phone rings.

"Hello?" It asks as it comes to life.

"Annie.. Its Jason Carroll.."

"Yes, Scarlett's foster family.. Hi how are you? Is there any problems?"

"Yes, I'm fine and you? No there's not really a problem"

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I was told by one of Scarlett's friends that Scarlett got a letter from her father"

"Have you seen the letter? Have you called the police?"

"No and no. I thought I would ring you first"

"Well, I'll come over tomorrow morning and we can see this letter and discuse what we should do"

"Alright, thanks Ms Danvers"

"Good bye Mr Carroll"

The phone goes dead. I can't help the feeling that I made a bad choice.

**Sorry its short. Next chapater will be longer. R&R. x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
Coming in hot.

Scarlett's Pov:

"Scarlett do you still have the letter?"

I gulp and nod. I always hated Annie. She always made me feel scared.

"Would you get it for me?"

I nod and quickly rush up the stairs to my room and root through the bin and grab it. I rush back down to her. She snatches it and uncrinkle it.  
She glances down at it. She takes her time in reading it. She then takes out her phone. She dialls in some numbers and holds the phone to her ear.

"Who are you callin?" Jay asks as he takes the letter from Annie's hand.

"Hello Police..."

Those two words knock me cold. I shiver. Oh god. Oh no. I've made it worse. I've closed the lid on my own coffin. Now Da'll kill me for sure.  
At the mention of the word Jay's eyes widen and he reads the letter. His jaw drops and he suddenly blots from the room, only to return with Willow and Milly. They both sit down on the couch. They both look at each other with confused looks on their faces. They don't know what's going on. I don't even understand what's going on. With a snap Annie brings me back.

"Scarlett pack your things.. Were leaving"

"Leaving? You can't take her!" Yells Willow standing up from the couch.

"I can and shall.. Go on now Scarlett"

"No!" I yell.

"Scarlett" Jay says shocked that I would yell at someone like Annie.

Someone who had so much power at her fingertips.  
Annie scowls.

"Scarlett.. Do you not realise how much danger your in? How much danger your putting your foster family in? I need to take you away.. Somewhere where your father can't find you! Do you understand?"

I don't understand. Anywhere I go he'll follow. He'll always find me. Always make my life hell. Danger I'm in? Bitch my lifes been nothing but dangerous! All my life I've been in danger of been beaten. If not by my Dad then by older kids in care. But Willow, Jay, Milly... There in trouble because of me. Because I had to go live with them. I suddenly regret, for the first time, saying yes to Jay's offer when he asks if I wanted to come live with them.

"Please Scarlett, its the only senseable thing to do!"

"Alright! Alright!" I rage and grab the sides of my head and grind my teeth in frustration.

I walk out of the room and up the stairs. I hear two pairs footsteps follow me. I don't close my bedroom door behind me so they can walk in. I kneel infront of my bed and grab my suitcase from under my bed and start repacking, tearing clothes from my warbrobe.

"Scarlett what's goin on?"

"I'm leavin'"

"Why?" Asks Milly.

I sigh.

"My Da's why.. "

"Has this got something to do with the letter?" Willow asks with tears in her eyes.

I nod.

"What letter?" Milly asks confused.

"It doesn't matter" I say and shake my hands.

I shut the empty warbrobe doors and move on to the dressing table. Pulling all the items on it, not even looking at what they are, and shuff them into my suitcase. I zip up the full suitcase.

"So that's it? Your gunna let your Da win?" Willow asks, her voice filled with anger but with a tone of saddness.

I pull the suitcase behind me as I push passed them and walk out of the room.

"He only wins if he hurts you" I mumble before throwing the bag down the stairs.

Surprisingly it doesn't bang but lands in Jay's supecting hands. He looks at it in his arms and then up to me at the top of the stairs. His eyes red. I can't look for long. I slowly make my way down the stairs.

"You know this is the only way right Scarlett? I don't want you to leave"

"I know Jay, its okay" I say awkwardly patting his shoulder and pull the suitcase out of his hands.

I pull it behind it and walk down to Annie waiting at the door.

"Hurry with your goodbyes" she says as she takes my suitcase and walks to her car.

I turn around to them. Milly looking confused, not understanding what's going on. Willow looks sad with tears running down her face. Jay has his hand on Willows shoulder, his eyes are red from crying but his mouth is set in a straight line, like he's trying to compose himself.  
Willow runs to me and clasps me in a bear hug.

"When will I see you again?"

"I dunno... Soon hopefully... Maybe after all this stuff's sorted"

"How long will that be?"

I manage to shrug under her clasp. She sqeezes one last time before letting go. She takes on last look at me.

"Ring and I'll help... No matter what it is I'll help. I'll get Liam, Rick... Cary.. Anybody. We can fight this bastard and win" she whispers.

I shake my head.

"You make it sound so simple when its not, we can't do something as big as that Willow. Even if we got them to help we can't, were just a couple of kids fighting a war we can't win... Ya know"

She nods.

"But still.."

"I'll keep it in mind"

She nods again and moves back to Jay. Milly walks up to me next.

"I don't know what's going on but whatever it is its dangerous... I'll miss you Scarlett... I'll look after them while your gone.. I'll see you when you get back"

I nod. She goes back to Willow and Jay comes over, hugs me and stares down at me.

"Scarlett.. Don't act up, behave.. We'll come get you as soon as we can"

I nod and he hugs me hard.

"I always thought of you as my family Scarlett"

"Thanks Jay, I really believe that"

He let's go and walks back to them. The people I care about more then anything. The closest to what I want in life. Family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Right so I don't know if anybody's reading this. I know I've been late but that's because I havnt been getting any reviews. I need reviews for me to write more of this story. I'll have to give up writing this story. Which I find would be very sad. I think this got a bit boring. Well after this chapter I think the story gets better. Sorry if your confused, if you have any questions just PM me. I have started another account on Wattpad. So check out some of my other stories on that. Thanks. If anybody's even reading this.  
**  
Chapter 11  
California.

"So Elena what's the theme for tonights celli?" Orla asks Elena as she walks out of the bathroom door.

"Wait these's things are themed?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

Really? Another problem. Like my lifes filled with enough as it is.

"Yeah.. Every night except Friday and Saturday"

"What's so specail about Saturday?"

"Mass"

I nod. Great church. I've only ever been once. How'll I manage that?

"Then we watch a dvd when we get home" Sarah says smiling.

Ever trying to be helpfull.  
For this reason only, she annoys me. And the fact that she's always apologising.  
I fake a smile back. I don't really get along with most of the girls here. Maybe I would if I wasn't missing home.

"Theme for tonight's celli is farmers" Terri says as she walks in and sits on Elena's bottom bunk.

"Gansta, Gansta, So Gansta. Gansta. Got my dimond earings-"

I quickly answer my phone. The girls look at each other with WTF? Written on their faces. So gansta sexy is my ringtone? So what?

"Hello?"

"Hey! How's everything? Why havnt you called me yet? What's happened? Are you hurt? Answer me!" Willow's voice says down the phone to me.

"Hey calm down.. Hang on.. I'm going outside so I can talk"

Quickly I leave the room and run to the door. Opening it, I walk out and close the door behind me.

"Hello?"

"Scarlett?"

"Yeah, wha's up?"

"Oh my god! How have you been? I've been-"

"I'm fine, everything's fine, I havnt called yet cause I've been busy unpackin and I've just got here, nothings happenin, I'm nah hurt, if I was ya think I'd be on dah phone ta ya?" I say in one quick breath.

"Okay.. I suppose.. Scarlett do you know when your coming back?"

I sigh.

"No... I havnt asked.. I'll tell ya when I find out"

"Okay good."

"Wha happened after I left?"

"Nothing, were sad. The house is quiet. Your on everyone's lips at school"

"Great.. Just where I want ta be"

"Rick misses you... Like really misses you and Cary.. But not as much as Rick.. Did I miss something?"

"Where friends.. Dah's it.. Always have always will"

"If you say so"

"Anythin else?"

"No-"

"Hey Scarlett" I look up to that guy Marcus standing at his front gates.

I quickly realise I'm standing at my front gates. I must have been walking over and not have realised.

"Hi Marcus"

"Marcus? Who's Marcus? Scarlett?" Willow asks down the phone.

"How're you setting in?"

"Fine, everyone's very welcomin"

He smiles. His green eyes sparkling.

"Look Willow I got ta go... I'll ring ya later"

I quickly hang up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interupt your conversation"

"Its fine, I'll call her later anyway"

"Who was she?"

"Oh she was me foster sister, she just wanted ta see how I was"

"If you've got a foster family why are you here?"

"What's it ta ya?"

"I guess I'm trying to figure you out"

"Well don't"

"Alright then"

The conversation goes awkward fast.

"Sorry, I just don't want ta be here"

"Nobody does"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because my family didn't want me, they left me here to rot, like most of the kids here"

"I'm sorry, dah's kinda what happened ta me too"

"Don't sweat it and sorry about your family... You might like it here"

"I doubt it.. I never liked any of me old care homes, wha makes dis one so specail?"

"Where out in the countryside"

"Wow wit cows and sheep... Wonderful"

"You know there not so bad"

I like Marcus. He didn't get all pissy like most boys. I feel like I can talk to him. On top of that he's hot.

"I'll see ya tonight at this celli so, I've got to get ready"

"Yeah.. I'll see ya then"

I jump down from the wall and run back to the house.

"Terri, can I use your straightners?"

"As long as you plug them out after you Isabel"

Dodging everyone I run into the walk in wardrobe and change into shorts, plaid tshirt and boots. I put on my blue hoodie. I plait my hair into two ponytails and gently pull on my woolie hat. I walk out of the wardrobe and into the hallway. I fix my make up in the hallway mirror.

"Nice job Scarlett... We'll beat the boys yet" Charleen says as she stands beside me and does her make up.

I smile and sit down on the couch in the sitting room.  
Tonights going to be really awkward.

***

"Boys, hurry there's still girls ready for dancing!" Yells Ms Woods.

Ms Woods holds the celli's. She acts out as if she's some dance teacher but she's really just some goon working in the conour shop.  
I sit beside Linda in the hall. She fusses whenever someone asks her to dance. She hides her face and says no.  
I don't blame her. I don't want to dance ethier.

"Hey Scarlett, wanna dance?"

I look up at Marcus extending a hand to me. My heart does ninety.

"Sure"

He takes my hand in his. His hands warm and soft. His calonge is smells nice enough but its really strong.  
We walk towards the middle of the hall.

"Waltz" Ms Woods yells as she presses play on the stero.

He puts one of his hands on my waist and the other holding my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder. Soon were swinging to the music.  
I study his face. His eyes are green but with a tint of brown surrounding the outside.

"What are you staring at?" He asks smiling.

"Huh? I was... Just noticin dah... Ehhh... We dance really well together" I say stumbling over my words.

Oh god I could hit myself right now. He makes me nervous. Why is that? I'm never nervous.  
He smiles, showing all his white teeth. I just stare, my mouth nearly drops. He's really hot. I smile back quickly, not wanting his smile to drop.

"Yeah, wanna dance at the next dance?"

"There's more after dis?"

"Yeah tomorrow night..."

"Crap.." I moan. "I mean, yea, least we'll have fun doin it together"

He laughs lightly while I blush. How sad did that sound? Oh god... Wait what am I thinking?  
The music stops and suddenly Ms Woods voice drowns the hall.

"Thank you everyone... I'll see you all tomorrow"

Marcus let's go of my waist but still holds my hand.

"Sit beside me on the bus"

"Kay" I say as he pulls me towards his friends.

"Mac! Mac!" The guy with blonde in his hair says.

Niall wasn't it? And Conor's the older one standing beside him.

"Well Scarlett" Conor says smiling at me.

He must be about 6ft.

"Conor" I say smiling back.

"You finding this hellhole okay?"

"Yeah thanks"

He seems friendly enough. Hey maybe its true about the BFG thing. Tall people are friendly.

"Niall!" Marcus yells angryly.

I quickly turn to watch the fight going on.

"You and the new girl" Niall sneers.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Scarlett, Marcus likes you, would you shift him?"

"Wha?"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, don't listen to Niall!" Marcus says looking at me apoligically.

"Its okay Marcus" I say awkwardly. "Look I better get my bus, bye guys"

"Bye Scarlett" Conor says giving me a bear hug.

I smile at him before running for the bus and sitting beside Sarah.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Doesn't matter, just gettin to know the lads"

"Oh god your not one of those girls are you?"

I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, ya're boyfriends are safe, I'm not here for boys"

"Why are you here?"

"Doesn't matter"

Sarah sighs, not happy she can't get more out of me. I can tell everyone's itching to know my story. I look out the window to Marcus giving Niall a punch to the face. Ah Marcus. I smile to myself. So a guy like that likes me huh? Shame we'll properly only be friends.

**So remember to review lads **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
I Don't Wanna Die.

Grabbing my lunch and bag I walk out the door with Emma. She's a nice girl. She plays hurling and she goes out with Matija. We talk about hurling.

"Do you still play?"

"Nahh I just stopped, never thought I'd even think of hurlin again" I say.

"Well you should try again, it'd be nice to have someone else to play with"

Were standing at the bus stop when all the lads walk up. Emma goes to Matty, as she calls him. I don't mind that she's left me to wait for everyone else. If there's one thing I don't want to be is a third wheel.

"Hey Scarlett" says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to the voice. Its Niall, Conor and Marcus.

"Hey guys" I say and plug in my earphones.

I feel an arm slung around my shoulder.

"Come over to us Scarlett.. Don't be a lonier"

"Alright Niall"

With Niall still on my shoulder I walk over to Conor and Marcus.

"Hey lads" I say nodding.

Conor wraps me in a hug. Laughing I hug him back. He really is a nice guy.

"Looking forward to your first day at the school here?" Marcus asks.

"Hell no.. I wanna go back ta bed"

Niall opens his mouth to say something but Marcus interupts him.

"Don't"

Niall smiles and says nothing. Weirdo.

"So Scarlett, where'd you come from?" Conor asks.

"Ehh just with foster parents"

"People good there?"

"Yeah I loved it dere.."

"Then why're you here?"

"Just am" I say shrugging and shoving my hands in my pockets.

Did they really need to ask? I don't want anybody knowing. And anyways won't it bring too much attention to me? Won't he be able to find me more easily?

"Here's the bus" Conor says.

The old bus parks up beside us. The lads get on and sit at the front of the bus. I follow but sit in the middle. Sarah comes on and sits beside me.

"Mornin" I say as I put my bag on my lap.

"Morning" she says smiling.

And then my morning starts.

**

"How'd you find your first day Scarlett?" Charleen asks me as I get on the bus.

"It was fine.. Really borin, really normal.."

In truth it was. There wasn't much of a difference from my old school. Maybe different teachers, surroundings and pupils but at the end of the day it was still school, still the same lessons.

"So now wah do we do now?"

"We get home, get dinner, do our homework, hang out for an hour then get ready for this celli, go to the celli, go home, get tea and then bed"

"Dah's everyday?"

"Sadly.. Yes"

"Damn!"

"What's the theme tonight?"  
Sarah asks as she sits beside me on the bus.

Charleen sits behind us.

"Easter"

I start laughing, thinking of all the lads dressed up as rabbits.

"I am nah dressin up as a rabbit, or an egg or anytin like dah"

"Then what are you going to wear?"

"Clothes.. Sorry but I just don't think I've anytin Easter"

"Hmm.. Maybe just wear spring colours?"

"Alri so"

The bus soon stops at our stop and we all get out and start walking home.  
My phones ringing in my school bag as the lads walk into their house.

"Hello?" I answer when I fish it out.

The girls go in ahead. I stay behind and sit on the wall.

"Scarlett? Oh thank god! I've been ringing you all day! Why havnt you been answering me?" Cary nearly screams down the phone.

"I've been in school, like ya should have been, wah's ya're problem Cary?"

"Willow's been kidnapped!"

My hearts in my mouth. The words "don't think you can runaway from me  
I'll make sure they pay dearly for that mistake.  
Love Daddy" echoing in my mind. I gulp and try to swollow the lump in my throat. I feel sick.

"When?"

"This morning, bus driver said she never got the bus this morning"

"How'd ya know she's been kidnapped? She could have just run away"

"Willow wouldn't run away! You should be the first person to know that! And anyways there was a note left behind.. Luckily I was the only one to find it"

"And you didn't report it!"

"I carnt! Its addressed to you!"

"Me?"

"Me and Rick have a plan, were going to get her back-"

"I'm coming too"

"I thought you might say that so I thought of a plan.. Scarlett where are you?"

Quickly I give him the directions to the carehome. Its all sorted then. Cary hangs up and I slowly make me my inside, feeling sick and scared. My Da has Willow, this being my Da she might'nt have much time left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.  
Undead.

"Get better soon Scarlett" Everyone says before leaving to go to the Celli.

I just nod and lay back down on my bed.

"Scarlett, do you need anything?"

"Just ta be left alone for awhile"

"Alright so. Just call If you need anything"

I just nod gently and try pretend to sleep. Aoibhinn leaves. She's closed the door after her. Perfect. I sigh and try to wait for the right moment where I can slip out and meet up with Cary and Rick. Listening hard I barely hear Aoibhinn go down the hallway and into a room. I hear her close a door. Then nothing. I quickly but quietly make my way to the warbrobe. I open the door slowly, careful not to let anyone know I'm out of bed. It should be just Aoibhinn in the house. I grab my school bag and pull out all my school things. I remember my list of servival equipment.

1. Money.

I've got five pounds. That might get me a bus ticket or food if I need it but I won't be able to really go into a shop without someone recognising me. Who knows how long I could be gone.

2. Food.

I've got three bottles of coke, a big bag of Tayto crisps, two bags of carrot sticks and an apple on my shelf from when I last went to the shop before I came here. I didn't think I'd ever use it on a rescue misson. I'll have to get more packet food too. I don't know what way this'll turn out. I might be away for days.

3. One spare change of clothes and a spare hoodie.

Just incase.

4. Map.

Luckly in my school diary I was given there's a map of england and all its cities on the first couple of pages.

5. Spare phone and phone charger.

I'd had my spare phone charging since I got in, even though it was already on full battery, I don't know when I'll get to charge it next. I won't bring my other phone because the police might track it. I even have the spare sim in my spare phone.  
I zip up my bag. The rest of the stuff I need is in the kitchen. I open the door to the warbrobe and open the bedroom door just a creak and listen. The faded sound of a tv behind a door is on, their's faded laughter too.  
I close the door and go back into the warbrobe. I change into warm clothes, my woolie red hat and a warm hoodie. Its meant to get real cold tonight and tomorrow night.  
I pull my bag on my back and carry my shoes. There not the best for trying to sneak down this hallway. I slowly open the door and listen hard. The tv's still on. I listen hard. She might have moved into the kitchen.

"Aaachoo!"

I cover my heart to stop it from popping out of my chest. Aoibhinn's sneeze scared me bad. She's still in the sitting room. Great. Silently I creep down the hallway and listen to the kitchen. Just incase her husband came home early. There's no noise from the kitchen. I creep in soundlessly. After many a time doing the same thing in all my other care homes I'm glad I didn't forget it. Hopefully this will be my last time doing this. I open the fridge slowly and check the containment's. I slowly put down my bag and slowly unzip it. I take out five bottles of water. I go to the cupboards and take out a packet of biscutes and crackers.

6. Medical Equipment.

I open the medicine drawer and only take the first aid kit and some panadol.  
All the times I could have used this. All the times I left without having number six on my list. I didn't need it but still and this was my dad we were going to. I could get killed. Or worse.. Somebody else could.

Now the worst bit.

7. A weapon.

I slowly open the slide out cupboard which held all the knifes, chopping boards, rolling pins and cookie cutters. I take out the two sharpest ones and wrap them tight in my hoodie. I'll properly have to sleep on my bag like all the last times I ran off. Sleeping in the streets was what I always had to do. Zipping up my bag again slowly I make my way to the backdoor. There's suddenly a car door slaming. Oh shit.  
I quickly scramble underneath the table, steading my frightened breath. If I'm caught I'm done in. I'll be screwed and Willow won't get saved. Cary and Rick need my help. The backdoor opens and Aoibhinn's husband walks in. He's whistling happily. He looks tired from his day trying to book tickets for us to go on a trip next week. I might not be here to go on it.  
He goes to the fridge, pulls out a yogurt and closes the door. He opens another slide out cupboard and takes out a spoon. He puts the wrapper in the bin and walks out. He opens a door.

"Hello love, I've got the tickets"

"Oh wonderful John, come watch Eastenders with me, You've got to see what kind of pickle Kat Moon's gotten herself into"

The door closes. I quickly but silently make my way to the backdoor and nearly start laughing. John left the door open a creek. The door doesn't make any nosie as I open it. Its already dark as I leave. I check the time on my spare phone. Half eight. I've got half an hour to get away before the girls come back. I run around the side of the house, put up my hood and slip on my coverses and tie them tight before running down the road. Cary and Rick should be by the bus station by now. They got the bus here, bless. I keep running until I'm at the gate. The bus station is behind the field behind the gate. It would take me shorter time to go up the road but I carnt risk being seen. I climb the gate and keep running. This field's long enough. About 6 miles. That's when I hear it.  
The gate moving. I stop and listen. I hear a hiss and then I see a light from a torch. Someone's following me. Ahh shite! No! Just when I'm almost there I'm caught! I nearly growl. The person's coming closer to me. I can only make out a hooded figure. The hooded figure see's me.

"Scarlett" he calls my name.

"Aah no.." I moan under my breath.

Out of all the times he shows up now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.  
Lights Out.

"Turn dah tin off, ya'll get us caught!" I whisper angrily.

"I'm coming with you"

"Ya're nah comin wit me! Go back ta ya're care home Marcus!"

"Scarlett you can't go, you don't even know where your going!"

"I do! Wah's it ta ya?"

"I don't want to be here anymore"

"Running away is never dah answer, trust me I know, it only dalays dee problem or makes it worse"

He shrugs.

"Turn off dah light! Lights out!"

He turns off the torch.

"Did you bring a torch? No. Do you know your way around these feilds? No."

"I know enough"

"You know the bus station is another two feilds after this one right?"

I stop and stomp my foot on the ground.

"Its six miles per field"

"Which means it'll take me all night ta get me der on foot... How'd ya no I was goin ta dee bus station?"

"Its the first place anyone who's running away would go. Do you think your the first person to run away from this place? Think again.. Plus I heard you on the phone earlier"

"So ya know"

"Only Willow got kidnapped.. Is she your foster sister?"

"Yeah.. Willow Carroll"

"Your going after her?"

"Yeah.. Me and two others"

"Cary and.."

"Wow ya're nosy"

"I was just hanging around.. I was going to talk to you, ask if you wanted to tag along tonight seeing as I was leaving"

He knows the plan. I repeated it to Cary down the phone.

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody, just me. I didn't tell a soul"

"Looks like I don't have a choice, I don't bring ya, ya'll rat me out"

"I wouldn't.. The fields would and the guy that works at the bus station.. That is unless you pay him off"

I sigh.

"Come on, we've a lot of ground"

I start walking on ahead. He manages to walk beside me.

"Why'd ya want ta run away?" I ask.

"I'm sick of it here. I never want to be in a care home. I want to be with my family"

"But they don't want you?"

"No.. Nobody does"

I sigh.

"At least ya're weren't like mine" I mutter.

"What kind of parents hate their own children and not want them or even love them"

"Dah same people dah made me Marcus.. Buh I bet ya've got good meomeries of dem"

Least his earilest meomery isn't of watching your own mother being stabbed by your own father and then running as he tries going for you and then the next day you wake up at the bottom of the stairs with cuts that'll never heal. Cut's that'll turn into scars and be reminders of the life you've had. That no amount of running away from will get you rid of your past.

"I guess"

We finally reach the end of the field. My legs are sore. I check the time.

"Holy shit! It took us five hours ta get from one end of dah field ta dah next!"

"Yeah, were gunna have to be even slower in this field, there's a lot more holes and its darker too"

"Yeah buh five hours!"

"Yeah and there's properly going to be another five more"

I groan and climb over the stone wall that sparated the fields. I wait for him.

"We can use the torch now.. There's nobody near us now to see us"

He turns on the torch. There's so many holes in the field.

"Wah's dis field used for?" I ask as I hop over one.

"There digging for some broken pipe I think"

"Hopefully its nah a water pipe"

I didn't bring spare shoes.  
My bag is heavy enough.

**  
Cary Pov:

"How long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know.. Try her cell"

"Wow.. Your so american, what's her cell?"

"Just call her on her phone" I say folding my arms.

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

Why is he being such a Jerk?  
I can already sense some tenson. Ever since I told him Scarlett was coming.  
I watch him ring her.

"Spare phone" I remind him.

"I know Cary"

I roll my eyes and lay back on the bench.  
Maybe Rick likes Willow and had old feelings for Scarlett and Scarlett knew and they went out and now he likes Willow, Scarlett knows and he doesn't want her coming?  
I smile at myself. Maybe that's it.

"Scarlett? Where are you?"

"On my way" I hear from a distance.

"Hey, you hear that?" I ask.

Ricks too busy on the phone.  
I follow it.

"Yeah Rick I know where I'm going"

Its closer.

"Hey Scarlett!"

There's silence.

"Cary?"

"Yeah over here"

She hops over a fence and runs over to us. She looks exhausted. Its dawn now.  
Someone else follows her.

"Scarlett someones following you!"

"Wait no, I had ta bring em!"

"Him?" Rick asks.

"Hi" the guys says.

"Lads dis is Marcus... He's gunna help us den he's goin his separate ways"

"Cary Doe" I say introducing myself.

He smiles and nods at me.

"Rick Barber" Rick says. "I guess I'll get another ticket"

"No need, I got to pay off your man or he'll tell the police were going, when's the bus"

"Soon.. Twenty minutes.. What's with your bus route? Who'd get a bus at four in the morning?"

"You'd be supprised.. Luckily we'll be the only ones getting on here"

"Right lads, we might be gone awhile now, like maybe a couple of days.. I hope ya packed plently of food"

"I've been on the streets before O'Connor... Have a little faith" Marcus says laughing slightly.

I see Rick clence his fist. Maybe my theory was wrong.

"How come Liam didn't come?" Scarlett questions.

"He made his own plan, once we found out he left eairler after seeing your letter"

"Yeah can I see dah"

"Cary has it"

I hand it to her. Marcus reads it over her shoulder. He pales.

"Did you guys bring any protection?" He asks.

"No" Rick says shocked.

"I did" I say and open my bag.

He looks inside along with Rick.

"Oh my god Cary what are you doing with Gina's kitchen knifes?"

"Scarletts Dad is a dangerous man.. He'll more or less have a gun with him or a knife.. We have to be prepared"

"Its like ya can read me mind Cary"

I smile.

"So where's dis train station?"

"Well, we get a bus to London and then we get another to Frankford (I made up a place in London because well I don't know anywhere in London) then we walk to it, its an old ruin down one by the docks"

"Liam's gone on his own?"

"Yeah.. He said he wasn't going to wait on us"

"You don't think he's nearly dere by now do ya?"

"Knowing Liam, he's already there" I say.

Scarlett sits down beside me.  
"Why should he have to come?" Rick asks pointing at Marcus.

"Because I know more about running away and not getting caught than anyone else here, I can protect you better than anybody else here too"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that"

Rick gets all up in Marcus's face. Rick clences his fist, Marcus the same.

"Lads!" Scarlett yells.

"Calm the heck down!" I yell.

"Come on! We have a long journey, we got ta save our energy for when we need it dah most"

She sighs and reads over the letter. The boys ignore each other, already having a dislike for one another. I shake my head. This is going to be a hard, long and painful trip.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.  
Everywhere I Go.  
Scarlett Pov:

I'm looking into his cold dead eyes.

"Scarlett.. I warned you.. Now its all your fault" he says.

Its dark, the room I'm in's dark with a rotten smell.

"Wah did I do?" I whimper.

"Look"

I look and suddenly I hate myself for it. I scream at what I see. I feel sick. The smell is so bad. Then I'm shaking. I can't stop.

**

I gasp in all the air I can into my lungs. My eyes fly open.

"Wow Scarlett, calm down!"

I'm confused. Why's Marcus here? Why am I on a bus? What..? It all comes back then.

"Just a nightmare.. Where are we?"

"Where at London, where getting off now, I was trying to wake you.."

"Oh sorry. Thanks" I say as I grab my bag.

Rick stares at me. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Wah?"

"What?" He asks.

I click my tongue angrily and get off the bus. Marcus gets off next, then Cary with a smile on his face and then Rick.

"This is London? I've never been here before" Cary says looking around in awe.

I roll my eyes smiling. Sometimes someone can make the worse feel like the best. Rick looks at the bus time table.

"The bus we need to get to Frankford arrives here at six, what do we do until six?"

"Ooh can we go check out London? Come on please? It'll be fun"

Marcus smiles and laughs. He wraps a arm around Cary's shoulder.

"Sure bud, where'd ya wanna go first?"

"I don't know.. A park?"

"Yeah, we can eat dere, I'm stravin!" I say rubbing my stomach.

It must have been tweleve  
hours since I last ate.

"Yeah me too, anybody know a park around here?"

"No.."

"I have a map" I say pulling it out of my bag.

"We have a map of London in our journels?" Marcus asks, disbelief filling his voice.

"Yeah.. Did you even open ya'res once when ya got it?"

"Well.. I forget"

"I'll take dah as a no"

He just smiles at me shrugging.  
I push a bit of my loose short dyed blood red hair and flick through the first couple of pages.

"Here" I say pointing to a small map of London.

I hand the map to Cary.

"Can ya read a map?"

He nods and takes the map.

"You cant-" Marcus starts to ask but gets interrupted by Rick.

"Its alright Scar, why don't you help Cary with the map Marcus"

Hearing him call me by my old nick name reminds me of our old adventures back in Burnywood. I smile.

"Remember when we first ran away together, when tyler came? Ha dah was so funny"

"Yeah I remember, we only got to the end of the road. Dennis was so mad"

"I'd never seen him so mad.. Remember when he saw me hair when I dyed it red?"

"Oh god, I thought he'd kill you right there!"

"Yeah dah was scary"

"Right guys, come on. There's a park down the road from here, about five minutes away"

"Great" I say. "Where's Cary?"

"Already there by now..." Marcus says.

"Damn it! I thought we'd all stick together!" Rick says paniced.

"Where's dah park?" I ask Marcus.

"Come on, I'll show you"

"Hurry!" Rick hisses.

With Marcus infront we run to the park, our bags bashing hard agaisnt our backs.  
We reach the park gates and see Cary. He's standing there talking to someone on his phone.

"Cary brought his spare sim card ri'?"

"Yeah why?"

"Police could try tracking him, you don't have a spare sim do you?" Marcus asks calmly.

"No"

"Turn off your phone, take out the battery and sim"

"Why?"

"They could be tracking us! You could leed them to us"

Rick clences his fists.

"Rick he's ri'!" I say quickly. "Remember, it happened ta me at Burnywood, just do it. I'll go see who Cary's talkin ta"

I leave them worried that they might kill one another and worried that Cary's talking to his careworker, Jay or anybody we know.

"Okay bye"

"Who was dah?" I ask.

"Oh hey Scarlett, it was Liam, he said he's there, he's outside the train station and your dad's there. Liam hasn't seen Willow there. She must be there though."

"He's bein careful ri'? Makin sure nah ta get caught by me da"

"Yeah, he told me to tell everyone to go home, he'll bring Willow home"

"Ya believe him?"

"No, you don't ethier"

"No.. Dis is me Da.. He'll kill anytin dah stands in dah way of wah he wants"

"That something being you"

"Dah sometin was always me.."

"Right, I took out my sim and battery.. Who where you talking to Cary? What were you thinking running off like that?"

"Rick.. Really come on! He's older dan ya and ya're givin out ta him as if he was five"

"He could have gotten kidnapped.. This is why where here in the first place"

I'm about to say more when Cary beats me to it.

"Everyone stop fighting! I hate that! And thanks for your concern Rick, I.. We understand where your coming from... I was talking to Liam"

"What'd he say? Where is he?"

"He's found Scarlett's Dad at the train station, he said to go home, he'll bring Willow home"

"Were not going home"

"Nobody said that" Marcus points out.

"Hey!" I say angry at Marcus trying to start a fight.

"You just carnt stop can you?" Rick hisses.

Since now I'd never seen him so angry.

"Stop what?"

"Acting up, being here when your not welcome"

"Oh really"

"Yeah really, why are you here in the first place?"

"Because you need protection, think your gunna be able to protect her and Cary alone do you?"

That's all it takes. I'm not fast enough to stop Rick giving the first blow. Marcus doesn't even stagger back. He takes one look at Rick and his fist suddenly smashes Ricks face.

"Oh my god!" Yells Cary.

"Hey! Hey! Wah dah fuck dah ya tink ya're doin?" I yell at the top of my lungs that the whole park can hear me. "Stop dah ri now!"

They both look at me shocked. So does Cary. There stunned that I can scream so load. Rick quickly turns around and walks away, wiping his bleeding cheek.

"Cary go after him" I say.

Cary nods and quickly runs after him. I sit down on the grass and patt the grass beside me.

"Sit down" I say sternly to him.

He sits down and looks at me, raising an eyebrow. The blood oozing out from his busted lip. I unzip my bag and take out the first aid kit. I wipe the blood up with a cloth.

"Ya're a fuckin iggot! A fuckin iggot! Ya couldn't leave it dah fuck alone could ya? Ya had ta keep pickin N' pickin"

He tries to say something to me but I stop him.

"I'd keep dah yoke shut if I were ya, dah tin's caused enough trouble taday"

He smirks and winces as it hurts his lip.

"I'm fuckin delighted far ya.. Fuckin iggot!"

He rolls his eyes but says nothing as I finish cleaning the cut. I put the first aid away and text Cary.

"When ya calm him down, bring him back to where we were at dah park"

I send it and shove my phone in my bag.

"Wah were ya tinkin in dee first place anyway?.."

"Scarlett.. Don't start"

"Me? Me?"

"No your making a scene, people will report us"

"A scene? Like dah one ya made?"

He sighs.

"I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?"

"I'm nah dah one ya should be sayin dah to"

I exhale deeply and calm down. I pull out a bottle of water and some crackers.

"Don't eat dry crackers!" Marcus says shocked.

I take a big bite and start eatting it infront of him.

"Are ya gunna start again?" I asks as I swollow the cracker.

"No"

"Good, if I hear ya startin again boy, der'll be trouble, big trouble"

"Just eat your-" he stops in mid sentence after seeing my death glare.

And trust me its not very nice.

"Ya where sayin?"

"Nothing"

I nod and keep eatting.

"You should eat sometin" I say, taking a good bit of water.

After all that walking last night through the fields and the running was torture on my thoart. And there's the crackers on top of that.

"Hey guys" Cary says sitting beside Marcus smiling with Rick.

You'd swear he didn't just see WWE Smackdown Vs Raw live about ten minutes ago. Marcus nods and takes a bite out of a sandwhich. I didn't even see him take it out of his bag. He takes one look at Rick.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting Rick, I'm not usually a dickhead"

"Its alright"

Ricks face is cleaned up. I nod at Cary, silently thanking him. He nods back and takes out an apple from his bag.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

My Black Dahila.

The bus drive to Frankford takes us three hours with traffic.

"We could have just walked!" Rick mutters.

"Its already starting to get dark" Cary says looking out at the darking sky.

"We'll spend the night somewhere and we'll start fresh and get Liam and Willow in the moring" Rick says nodding, as if approving his plan.

"Yeah" Marcus says not even looking at Rick.

Instead he looks out the window, boredom on his tired looking face.

Soon the bus finally arrives in Frankford. We all get off and look to Rick. Everyone but Marcus.

"Well find an alley" Marcus says. "Come on Cary"

We walk around for ages until we find one. Its long, dark, dank and smells like rotten food and maybe something dead. I can't help the feeling that someone's watching us.

"Hey Cary" I whisper to him as he's the closest to me.

The others have gone on ahead. Looking to see if anybody elses lives in the alley.

"Ya gettin dah feelin dah sumone's watchin us?"

"No.. That's your paranoia"

"Oh"

I try shake off the feeling but can't. Somethings off.

"Alright you guys, everythings clear up that end, just sleep were you fall"

Marcus says as he dumps his bag at our feet.

Me and Cary both look down at his bag.

"Your sleeping there? With your bag out in the open for someone to steal?" Cary asks looking at Marcus as if Marcus was brain dead.

By the way he's been acting, you'd swear he was.

"No, I'm going to use it to rest my head"

Cary looks at him funny before caving in and does the same. The both lay down, heads on their bags. I sigh and join them. Rick sits on top of a big dustbin. I look at the big black sky.

"Are you going to stay there all night Rick?" Cary asks.

"No. I won't get to sleep for awhile"

"He's on look out Cary, he used ta do it whenever we ran away and had ta sleep in dah allies"

" 'Cos of the Murphy's ran nearly all the backways, allies.. Heck nearly all of that town, it was dangerous. Heard one of the Murphy's was shot twice"

I sigh. Me and Rick go really back. I used to have a crush on him when I first came to Burnywood. Then as I got to know him I just began to love him as a brother.

"Marcus what's your story?"

Cary asks randomly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why're you in care?"

"Why're you?"

"I.. I.. Killed my parents"

"What?"

"It was an accient.. I was messing around with some fireworks..."

"Cary likes to blow things up, like Gina sadly discovered"

Rick says with a smile in his voice.

"So you blew up your parents?"

"No.. Yes.. Well, I lit a firebomb in our house and then it exploded, it happened too fast, the whole house went on fire. It was late at night and my parents were in bed asleep. I was the only one to survive"

Its silent for a few minutes as everyone takes in this new information.

"Cancer" Marcus says breaking the silence. "That's how I ended up in care"

"Your Dad?" Rick asks.

"Mam, My Dad walked out on us years ago"

"No brothers or sisters?" Cary asks.

"Not to my knowledge"

"Only child" Cary says.

"Yeah"

"Me too"

"Yeah same, well unless you count Willow" I say joining in the conversation.

"In your case you would because she'd beat your ass.. Rick?" Cary says smiling.

"I'm not too sure"

"So Scarlett how'd you end up in care? You can tell me you know, I'm sure everyone here knows" Marcus asks.

"Just my Da that's it.."

"It must be pretty serious if he's after kidnapping this friend of yours"

"Yeah.. Well it is" I say awkwardly.

"Her Dad's a really scary guy.." Rick says then stops.

"Can we just get to sleep? I'm tired" I say turning around so I'm not facing anybody.

"Sure.. Night"

"Night"

"Hmm"

I sigh and close my eyes.

"I can't believe were sleeping in an alley and nobodys scared" Cary says outload.

"Thanks Cary, I feel so much safer" says Marcus with a smile in his voice.

I groan, with Carys outbursts it's going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Pour Me.

I stretch my sore limbs and sit up. I rub my eyes. Carys snoring beside me. Rick beside him. I look up to the dustbin.

"Where'd Marcus go?" I ask nobody.

"Nowhere" a voice says.

I look up to the voice. He sits on the alley wall behind us.

"How long have you been up there?"

"I'd say about 2 hours"

I sigh.

"What time is it?"

He looks down at his watch.

"Half six, its still pretty earlier for us to wake them and leave"

I nod agreeing with him. But how long do we have?

"Come on. Were not far from a park. We can go eat there or just stretch our legs"

"Yeah alri" I say picking myself up.

I throw my bag over my shoulders and look down at Rick and Cary sleeping.

"Should we wake 'em?"

"Nahh.. Leave them. They won't be happy if we wake them this early"

I quietly step away from them.

"Should we really leave dem 'ere on der own?"

"They'll be fine"

I shrug. Marcus jumps down from the dumpster, bag already on his back and starts walking down the alley. I quickly catch up with him. We walk down the street and soon find ourselfs outside the park gates.

We walk into the park and stop by a pond. I put down my bag and take out a bottle of water and drink the remainer. I pull out my bag of carrot sticks and start munching away. I hardly look at him. I keep my eyes to the pond and watch a family of ducks swimming.

"How'd ya think ya're caretaker feels now dah ya've run away?"

"Not too happy.."

"Wha are ya gunna do afta we've found Willow and bring her home?"

"I'll properly go on my own.. Might get a job, find somewhere to stay.."

"I don't think dah's a very good idea"

"And you think coming out here to find your dangerous father that's kidnapped your friend is?"

"Good point"

"When they guys get up we'll start going to the train station then. Its about five miles out of the town. We can get a bus that'll bring us half way"

"After dis I'm neva gettin on a bus again"

He laughs. I smile but I'm serious. No more buses. I'm already sick of them.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Cary asks as he stands up from where he was sitting on the dumpster.

"We went to the park to eat and walk around. You guys ready?" Marcus says looking at Cary then Rick.

Rick nods and throws his bag on his back as Cary hops down from the dumpster.

"We can get a bus now that'll get us halfway to the train station, we can walk the rest of the way" Rick says already knowing the plan.

We walk down the alley again and up the street, past shops, cinema's and bakeries.

"So we have about two miles to walk and then we're there" Cary states as he hops off the bus.

"Yeah exciting huh?" I say nudging him.

"I got to say Scarlett your very calm for someone who's going to be seeing her dangerous dad"

I shrug. How come Cary always knows everything? I mean I'm going out of my mind here. How does he know? I'm not wigging out.

"Hey guys" Rick calls as we reach the old train station.

Its old and mostly made of wood. Its torn down and not very stable looking. Paint peels off the walls.

"What?"

"I found Liam's bag" he says holding it up for us.

"Were was it?" Cary asks as he takes the bag.

"In the dumpster.. I couldn't find him.."

"Da's got him" I say. "Damn it! I thought Cary told 'em ta be careful!"

"Guys.. There's blood on Liam's bag" Cary whispers shaking.

I snatch the bag and toutch the dark blood stain on the bag. Its hasn't been there too long.

We all look at the train station more afraid then ever about what we'll find next.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - City.

"Right Rick once we get Willow and Liam you bring them to the nearest police station. Cary.. You still got your fireworks?"

"Duh!"

"Alright then, stay with me and Scarlett"

"I didn't no ya brought fireworks Cary"

He smiles at me and shrugs.

"Right now what?" Rick asks.

"Now we go in and find Willow and Liam and then you get them out of there. Once any of us find them text everyone on their phones. Went you get the text or if your the one sending the text get out as quick as you can. If he catches you use your weapon to defend yourself" Marcus instructs.

I nod and take out my knifes that were still wrapped around my hoodie. I hand one to Rick. Cary takes out four knifes and hands me and Rick one. Marcus pulls out a Smith and Wesson gun.

"Holy fuck! What are you doing with that? How'd you get one of them?!" Rick asks shocked and jumping back abit.

"Took it from my caretaker.. It's used incase of a break in.. Mainly protection"

"Ri' lads let's go" I say and throw my bag on the ground.

The others copy my actions and together we go in. We turn on our phones and spilt up.  
The inside of the train station is as old and torn up as it is outside. There's old wooden boxes and benches everywhere. There's a doorway with blackness pouring out of it.

Damn. Where's Marcus and his torch when ya need it.

I gulp and walk towards it. Its silent and pitch black. I take out my phone and shaking shine the light into it.  
The room is small and empty. It smells of dusty and has old cobwebs and spiders.  
I turn around and make my way across the room towards another room. I listen to see if I can hear anything. I try to see inside but its too dark. I turn around and I swear I heard somebody breathe. Chills run down my spine as I turn back around expecting to see some sort of monster child or alien or the boggie man.

"Who's there?" I whisper, too scared to say it any loader just in case my Da's nearby and hears me.

There's not a sound in the room. All is quiet. What if someone's in there? What if its Willow? What if she's hurt?

Taking a deep breathe I ask again who's there. I shine my light in and start with the ceiling. The room is smaller than the last one with no windows. I freeze when my light reaches the blanket on the floor. Underneath it something cover. I hold my breathe.

Oh no. We're too late. She dead already.. Or what if its Liam?

Slowly walking towards it I take hold of the blanket and pull it back. If its a monster I'll use my knife to defend myself. I look down at the body. Its laying on it stomach. Brown hair hiding the face. Wearing a purple hoodie and jeans. Wait purple hoodie?

"Liam?" I call and toutch the body without thinking.

The body shakes and I jump abit in shock.  
I turn him over on his side to discover him with cuts and bruises on his face and arms.  
He tries opening his eyes but it's seems painfull.

"Willow? How did you escape?"

"No Liam its Scarlett.. We're looking for Willow"

"Scarlett? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the country?" His voice sounds cracked and dry.

Damn I should have brought my bag!

"Can you get up?"

"I'll try"

He tries to and gets as far as lifting his legs before trying to sit up. He gasps in pain. I can't help feel that his pain is my fault.

"How long have you been like this?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him up.

He groans and hisses in pain. I put his arm around my shoulder and tell him to walk.

"Been like that for who knows how long.. Its always dark in that room"

"We have to get you out now"

We get outside and I sigh a breath of relief.  
I quickly text the lads.

**Message To: Marcus :), Rick :P, Cary :L**

Hey guys I found Liam. Badly hurt. Get outside now and meet at the entrance.

"What about Willow?" Liam asks me.

"I'm sure one of the lads has found her, if not Rick's bringing you to the police station and they'll take you to the hospail"

He smiles.

"Coppers helpin me? I've seen it all"

I smile. Even when he could be dying he's still the same old Liam O'Donovan.

My phone lights up.

**Two New Messages.**

From: Marcus :)

Great. Half the battle won. I havnt found anything yet. I'll keep looking.

From: Cary :L

Thank god! Found nothing so far. I'll keep at it.

"Liam your heavy" I say as I shift some weight.

I wave Rick over as he enters out the far side of the building. He runs up to us and freezes when he see's Liam. He runs faster now.

"Im only heavy from being swollen"

I look down. I can even look at Liam and his battered face and body. Who knows how bad he is? And its all my fault. I shouldn't have come to elm tree.

"Hey.. Got your message.. Liam you look bad man"

"Maybe now I'll fit the image" he mutters as Rick takes his other arm.

"You should bring him to the gaurds now" I say and looking down the long ditch road.

"What about Willow?"

"I'll send Cary to bring her back"

"Cary's here too?" Liam asks. "Jesus O'Connor how many eln tree kids did you bring?"

"Two, now go quick"

They slowly leave with grunts and groans from Liam. I shake my head. Now's not the time to be feeling guilty.  
I send a message to Marcus and Cary and tell them that Rick took Liam to the police station and that I'm going back in.

Inside I go through another doorway which leads to four more. Quietly I listen into the dark. I can see my phone light up in my pocket as the light shines through my jeans. Its a message from Marcus

**From: Marcus :)**

I found her but Scarlett's dad is with her. Need back up. By the ticket booth. Hurry but be quiet at the same time.

I scan my light through the rest of the room and discover a door. I walk down a dark and damp hallway until I reach a door at the end of it. Light pours out from the key hole. I look through it and gasp. Its Willow tied up in a chair with a gag on her mouth. She looks to be crying. Her body covered with cuts and bruises like Liam. My Dad hovered infront of her. But that's not what makes me gasp. Its the fact that Marcus is sitting in a chair next to her Willow, tied up and gagged.

Marcus got caught and now he's in trouble. What am I going to do?

-

**And there's chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed that. So tell me your thoughts on this story so far. What do you think of my OC's Willow, Scarlett, Cary and Marcus? Until next time - Dreamer :) This is the secound last chapter! Omg im so sad! **


	19. The Finale Chapter

Chapter 19 - The End Of The Line.

I pull out my phone and text Cary.

**To: Cary :L**

**Marcus been kidnapped. Stop where you are and tell me where you are.**

Two minutes later I get a message from Cary.

**From: Cary :L**

**Meet me at the entrance. We'll go in together and make up a new plan.**

**To: Cary :L**

**Be there in a few minutes. **

I quickly but silently make my way down the hallway again and through the doors until I make it out of the entrance.

Cary's already waiting there for me.

"What do we do?" He asks his small frame shaking.

"Cary, we of all people shouldn't be scared. We have to go in and break them out. I have a plan.."

Cary looks threw the keyhole.

"I'm going to go distract him now" he whispers and goes down the hallway again.

I sit and wait for Cary to distract my dad so I can free Willow and Marcus.

Its twenty minutes later when Cary's head pops up from behind some creates. While my Da's turned he runs towards a door, runs threw It and slams it shut. My Da falls into out trap and runs after him. As soon as he leaves I open the door and run to Willow and Marcus.

I untie them quickly with my knife as it slices through the rope.

"Nice plan Scarlett" Marcus says.

I hug Willow crying.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry"

"Its okay" she replies croaking. "You saved me did you?"

"Not yet.. We need you to go outside. Cary should be there. He'll take you to the police station where Rick and Liam are..."

She starts crying and shaking her head.

"I can't leave you.."

"Yes you can Willow! You have too! You'll be safe Willow! Cary'll meet you outside and take you to the police station. I'll be out in a minute. We'll go home and go back to school together and we'll go back to finish our rooms.."

"I don't think so"

We all look at him standing in the doorway, holding a struggling Cary.

"Put him down!" I scream.

"Not until you drop your weapons"

"Willow, Marcus get out of here"

Willow bolts for the door but lingers behind. She stands agaisnt the door frame. Unsure of what to do.

"Willow go!"

She ignores me and stares at Cary.

I look to Marcus. He looks at me.

"Let me guess he has your gun?"

Marcus nods and turns back to my Da.

"Come on Mr O'Connor just put down Cary and we can talk about this"

"Why did you do it Scarlett? Why did you bring your friends?! I told you not to! You went behind my back"

My grib on the knife is stronger. My knuckles turn white.

"Just let Cary go!"

Da drops him to the ground. He kicks Cary in the stomach so hard that he goes flying across the room and slamming into the wall behind us.

"Willow get Cary and take him out of here. Cary we'll keep on with it" I yell at them but I keep my eyes on my father, the gun in his right hand.

I near Willow as she runs over and picks up Cary. She falls and drops him. He gets up shaking and clutching his stomach. Willow helps him out.

Da points the gun to me.

"You just had to get people to come and ruin everything!" He screams.

"Ruin what?! Something that's already been ruined all these years? And by you!" I yell at him, feeling stronger and not caring if he shots me.

The anger pulses through my veins around my body.

Marcus beside me.

I have my knifes in both my hands at my sides ready.

He stands there glaring angrily at me.

"Why'd you do that Scarlett? Do you realise what I have to do now to punish you?"

My knuckles turn white as i hold on the knifes harder. I'm snarling.

"You won't get the chance"

Its not my snarl but Marcus's. What's he at?

He runs for my dad. Its too fast for me to see it really clear. Dad still has the gun. Marcus forces my dad to the ground but my dad being stronger punches Marcus before he can do much. Marcus goes back. I run towards my dad. He grabs my arm and twists it before I can stab him with it. Marcus jumps on top of his back and tries to get the knife away from me. I feel something sharp tear threw the flesh on my back. The pain much worse than any pain I've ever experienced. My legs give out and I fall down, only to be kicked out of the way. Marcus throws the gun away. With shaking fingers I manage to pick toutch it.

I scream in pain. I tried to hold it but I carnt. Marcus looks up from his struggle to see me, laying helpless and bleeding heavily.

He's thrown to the ground. My dad weights him down.

"Cary now!" I scream but its too late.

Dad picks up one of the knifes I droped and stabs Marcus. I'm silent for a minute. This carnt be real. This carnt be happening. Marcus coughs up blood and then his eyes roll back and his face goes lifeless.

I'm silent. I carnt say anything. Dad stands up and limps towards me, smiling with blood on his face.

"You see what happens when you don't listen to your father Scarlett"

Panting heavily with fear. I try to reach out and grab the gun. I can't feel anything now in my legs.

He laughs at my efforts. I keep screaming for Cary.

Why hasn't he blown up this place? My fingers manage to grip the gun handle. Grabing it I pick it up and aim it quickly at my dad. He stops only two feet away from me.

"What are you doing Scarlett?"

"Revenge"

I pull the trigger. His body falls backwards. I can see a pool of blood starting to pour from the shot.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Its over. All over. Willow and Liam are safe. Dad's dead. But so's Marcus and I might be too. My body feels weak. I have a headache and I feel dizzy. I open my eyes, maybe for the last time, and see the flames. I didn't even hear Cary blow it up. I close my eyes and let darkness take over.

**Willow's pov:**

I just look at the coven. I'm expecting her to just jump up at any moment and go "What the.."

But she doesn't and that's what pains me. I didn't even get to say much to her in the end. She only told me that I'll be safe and that she'll be out in a minute. We'll go home and go back to school together and we'll go back to finish my room. That seems like so long ago now. Liam sqeezes my hand beside me, reminding me off his presence and everyone elses.

His brown eyes full of tears too. I blink and nod, letting him know I'm fine. Milly cries beside Jay. A few people I don't know cry. Harry cries. Mike cries. Even Electra cries. Even Rick even though he's trying not to look it. Cary's bawling. Its painfull watching them like this. Jay's eyes are blood shot. He cried last night. I couldn't and can't cry. Its not real. This isn't real. This isn't her body. The ceromony finishes and we all leave the church. People stop me and tell me there sorry, tell me things I didn't know about her. Me, Jay and Milly are last in the graveyard when a women comes up to us.

"Am I late? Am I late?" She asks with wide green eyes.

Her hair is in a messy bun and her clothes look like they've seen a washing machine too much in their life.

"For what?"

"The funnerl, Scarlett O' Conors furnel" its heard to understand the women's very thick Irish accent.

"Yes, who're you?" Jay asks.

"Aoife O Connor... I was her mother"

"But you were meant to have died of an overdose.."

"No.. Nathan lied about that so he could get Scarlett.. I was in a coma due an overdose.. And I wake up to read that Scarlett and Nathan were both dead in a fire in an old building..."

"They won't the only people to die.. Marcus died too" I say defending the guy who had tried to save me.

The women looks at me.

"I'm looking for her foster family..."

"Well that was us" Jay says sadly.

The women's eyes are red and puffy. Tears roll down her face as she says:

"Thank you for looking after my daughter... She properly thought very little of me... I was weak I suppose.. I couldn't care for her... She was happy in the end? Before I mean.. She was happy with you?"

"Yes. Scarlett was a very happy child..."

"Always up to something" I say smiling sadly and wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"You must be Willow then?"

Aoife looks at me. I nod.

"My daughter tried to save you"

"She did" Jay says as his grip on my shoulders tighten. "Would you like to come back to our house and get some of Scarlett's stuff? It was sent to us yesterday"

Aoife smiles at him through her tears.

"That would be lovely"

We all walk down the hill away from the church and away from the death that lingers there. I only hope Scarlett's alright up there in heaven. Looking down on us and protecting us.

**The End. **

_**So there we go. That's another story finished. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So tell me what you thought of the story? Who was your favourite in it? What did you think of Nathan and Aoife O'Connor? I might write another fanfic for SOTB or TBR but it won't be a prequel or sequal to this. I hope you like this and read my other TB fanfic called Willow. Its Willow's story before Scarlett.**_

_**Thanks so much.**_

_**Love - XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
